megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Aniel
Aniel (アニエル, Anieru), also known as Haniel (ハニエル), is a demon in the series. History Haniel also known as Anael, Hanael or Aniel, is an angel in Jewish lore and angelology, and is often included in lists as being one of the seven archangels. Haniel is generally associated with the planet Venus and is also the archangel of the Sephirah Netzach. Haniel was sent to protect Maria during her pregnancy. He is the Angel of December and is associated with the zodiac sign Capricorn. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Tenshi Clan *Shin Megami Tensei II: Daitenshi Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX: Daitenshi Clan *Shin Megami Tensei If: Daitenshi Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Herald Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV'' *''Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei: Tenshi Clan *DemiKids: Light Version'' as Sea Ram *''DemiKids: Dark Version'' as Sea Ram *''Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Devil Survivor: Divine Race *Devil Survivor Overclocked: Divine Race *Devil Survivor 2: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner'' Daitenshi Clan Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Aniel appears in Sector Eridanus as an optional boss in the EX Mission Before the holy battle II. ''As a condition for defeat, he asks to be defeated within seven turns. If defeated, he can be fought along with Kazfiel in the EX Mission ''Before the holy battle III; ''he demands the average level of the Protagonist and his demons be of 45 or less. Should both of these missions be completed and Aniel spoken to again with Law alignment, he will open the door to the titular holy battle - the imprisoned Mother Harlot. After her defeat, death or escape, Aniel will praise the Protagonist no matter which path was taken and reward him with the Amanomi Sword, the game's most powerful blade, equippable only with Law alignment. ''Devil Survivor Haniel appears in Devil Survivor as two separate entities. One is Aniel, a demon which can be fused by the player. The other is Anael, which appears as a palette swap of Sariel and is a boss that is usually paired with him. Anael, along with Sariel, appears in Yuzu Tanikawa's ending, to oppose the protagonist's attempt to escape the lockdown, and in Naoya's ending, to attempt to dissuade the protagonist from staying with Naoya and becoming the King of Bel. Anael also possesses Purging Light, a Mystic attack capable of depleting the MP reserves of all of the player's teams. Like Sariel he joins Metatron in the final battle on Naoya's 8th Day if the protagonist chose not to kill humans. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Aniel's Compendium info Anael's unused compendium info. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''DemiKids: Light & Dark'' ''Devil Survivor'' Aniel Anael (Desperate Escape) *Anael also has access to the Purging Light skill, a Mystic spell which will drain the MP of all opponents on the field outside of battle. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons Category:Devil Survivor Demons Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei Bosses Category:Devil Survivor Bosses Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:Divine Race Category:Holy Type Category:Last Bible III Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Seraph Race Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Shin Megami Tensei: if... Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Devil Survivor Overclocked Demons